Draw My Life
by NoTeaForYou
Summary: Liechtenstein loves her brother, but his dominant nature has started eating away at her. When she decides to create her own path and take drawing lessons from Prussia, she becomes swept up in an ordeal that would have never crossed her mind. Now on the run, Liechtenstein has to make a choice; is she willing to defy everyone's warnings to stick by the one she has fallen so hard for?
1. Give Me Chocolate!

Tea: Hello and thank you for choosing to read this fanfiction. This is obviously a PrussiaxLiechtenstein (a very under loved pairing that I urge you to give a shot for its cuteness) fanfiction, so please know what to expect, and kindly leave if you don't like it. Thank you! Please take into consideration that **some chapters will be rated M (mature)** for mention/description/action on mental illness, abuse of medication, kidnapping ( I don't think so but it depends on how you look at the situation), mild drinking/smoking, mild to severe violence and bloodshed/death, suggestive themes, adult/sexual themes, mild to severe language, and crime**. I will specify when something is to be rated M.** **Please review if you read!** Thank you!

-In this fanfiction, Switzerland and Liechtenstein aren't blood relatives like some of the fandom believe. He is only her _adopted_ brother here.

-**Liechtenstein's Human Name:** A highly debated subject in the fandom, and many call her Lili. However Himaruya has stated on is blog that he likes the following fan-suggested names for her; **Erica/Erika, Sisia, Elize, Lili **and **Eva** with the possible surname of **Vogel** or **Zwingli.** I have chosen the human name _Lili Vogel_ (to keep up with the fanon) for this fanfiction with the adopted surname of Zwingli (Switzerland's last name). **If you want me to change the name, just comment.** That's all! Thanks.

* * *

Switzerland tugged Liechtenstein along in a rush, who stumbled clumsily behind him as she tried to keep up. His stride was twice as long as her dainty step, making his urgent pace down the countryside all the harder to match.

Liechtenstein winced a bit as Switzerland dug his bony fingers into her skinny wrist, shooting a dull pain up her arm. "Big brother, that hurts." She mumbled.

Switzerland loosened his grip a bit but held firm, refusing to acknowledge her as he kept moving. Liechtenstein moved her free hand up to her clear eyes to shield them from the powerful sun, before giving a tiny sigh to herself. Switzerland's manner was unsurprisingly callous, but his personality was always intensified this way when he became late. And for such an event as this, he was _always_ late.

"Do you think Austria will be mad at you again?" Liechtenstein piped up, nearly tripping over a little rock in the road.

Switzerland sighed intolerantly. "Don't talk like that." He snapped heatedly. He didn't need a reminder of the circumstance he was waltzing the two of them into; it only made the situation worse for him.

Liechtenstein swallowed. "I don't think he will." She reassured in a soft tone. "He's nice."

"He's not nice, Liechtenstein. I don't trust him." Switzerland responded, squinting through the sun and over the hills. Austria's house wasn't that far off, but it was still far enough.

"I think he's nice. He invites us for food."

"Don't get used to it. This is the last time I'm taking him up on his offer."

"Why?"

"Because we can buy our own food."

"But buying food costs money."

Liechtenstein gave herself a petite grin when her adopted brother hesitated. She had smacked him with a very fragile subject, and knew he would never be able to drop his stingy tendencies and waste his own money when he could be taking free nourishment from someone else.

Switzerland opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to even the score. With a huff, he redirected his concentration to the winding road before him. He hated being wrong, and utterly _loathed_ it when Liechtenstein corrected him. He was supposed to be her guardian, the one she always looked to for leadership and guidance, but recently she had become increasingly prone to pointing out his financial obsessions. He wasn't so much mad at her for catching them, but he was angry with himself for not being able to correct them like he so wished. But still, she was only half correct in his motives by visiting Austria. Sure, Switzerland wanted the free food, as Austria was an exceptional cook, and had a hard time refusing him when he offered. Some would accuse him of taking advantage of the country, but he didn't think of it that way. Austria was the one who always offered him a meal, so it wasn't like Switzerland was raiding his house against his will. But what Liechtenstein didn't know was that Switzerland got a bit enjoyment from talking with Austria, though he wouldn't dare admit it. Austria was lonesome, he lived in near isolation from outsiders these days, and Switzerland would do anything for male conversation. Of course, he loved his sister with all his heart, but being around a woman nearly every day with minimal time apart grated hard on his nerves. A snob like Austria wasn't much better, but he was male, a good chef, and intellectual; and that was good enough for Switzerland.

Liechtenstein was beginning to wonder if she had done wrong with the notice of Switzerland's monetary habits. She _had_ achieved her goal in rendering him wordless, but now he wasn't responding to anything at all. The rapidity of his walk had slowed to a stiff meander as he reflected on what seemed to be an awfully concentrated thought, and his face appeared distant as he mumbled a few words to himself now and again. Liechtenstein sighed to herself once more. It was to be a wearisome afternoon, as usual.

* * *

Austria greeted the two at his door in a typical unspoken fashion, a small nod of acceptance before motioning them into his large home with a swift flick of the wrist. Liechtenstein grinned up at him in a sanguine answer. It always delighted her when Switzerland allowed them to meet up with Austria. Unlike many others, she was not put off by his almost eccentric behavior; instead she found herself intrigued by his inscrutability. He was rather quiet but made up for his silence with many engrossing gifts, and his astounding musical ability was undoubtedly Liechtenstein's favorite. And sometimes, even though it was an uncommon occurrence, Austria would allow her to take a seat next to him at his large, polished, Grand Piano while he charmingly stroked the pale ivory keys to manifest that gorgeous, melodic, symphony of sound. Each note carried its own short life, breathing the will to play through Austria before fading out in a tiny waltz through the air. Liechtenstein very much wished Austria would tutor her on how to play…But for a reason unknown, he always civilly refused.

Austria closed the door softly behind the two. "You're late."

Liechtenstein felt her brother's grip tighten again at the comment. He took a deep breath then turned. "My local bank was having trouble with the new machine." He mumbled.

"I warned you that those electronic machines were a pointless expense to fund." Austria snorted. "The threat of electronic error is much worse than that of human error. I don't know why you wanted to do away with running the system by hand."

Switzerland gave a stoic blink and looked to the side in annoyance. "Efficiency's stake called for it; and you're not doing much better so you can't complain."

Austria shrugged unconscientiously. "Point taken. Neither of us are." He stated simply before turning to Liechtenstein and smiling slightly. "Hello, Liechtenstein."

Liechtenstein smiled back and pulled away from Switzerland. "Hallo, Mr. Roderich."

Switzerland placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head slightly in dissatisfaction when she looked up at him, confused. "Liechtenstein, it's rude not to use a country's political name. You should apologize."

With a raise of the eyebrow, Liechtenstein turned back to Austria, who was equally at a loss by the scornful gaze of Switzerland. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Austria held up a hand. "Don't worry," he reassured, "We're all acquaintances. It's only natural for us to be on a first name basis by now…_Vash_." He added contemptuously.

Switzerland narrowed his eyes in retort, but stopped himself from erupting. It would be unprofessional to do such a vile thing in someone else's home. A thunderous crash sounded from down the hall, causing the three to jump in shock. Numerous livid shouts echoed through the corridor followed by a flood of nasty words. They sounded like a form of German, but Switzerland could hardly pick out the words due to the thick accent of the dialect. He blinked in astonishment when a silver tea tray flew from the third door down, slamming into the opposite wall and smashing to the floor with a violent clatter. Confused, he turned back to Austria, whose back had stiffened to a rigid and uncomfortable stance.

"Do you have other guests?" He asked gradually.

Austria exhaled irritably and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, trying to remain composed. "Yes, and ones I regret inviting." With that he brushed past Switzerland and strode briskly down the hallway and into the third room on the left.

Switzerland followed, Liechtenstein close behind him. She winced when she heard Austria yelling stridently in his livid nasally tone, scolding whoever had thrown the tray with increasing vigor and ferocity by the second. Liechtenstein stooped down and delicately retrieved the object from the floor, admiring the beautiful polishing of the mirror-like material before turning to face the doorway. The room inside was striking but full of organized clutter; a sophisticated cherry-wood table topped with an unsullied linen cloth and many over-elaborate pastry cakes of varying flavors and designs. A large, dark framed photo of Heinz Fischer, the current Austrian president, hung against the far wall of the room and an equally outsized portrait of Werner Faymann, Austria's Chancellor, hung directly beside it, both free of a single speck of dust. A colossal window overlooked Austria's freshly clipped garden and its array of bright flowers and beautiful concrete statues, allowing for the tepid afternoon sun to cascade through the glass and coat the room in a pastel shade of gold. An elderly fair-headed maid hung back in the corner, wide-eyed and jumpy, when Austria slammed his hand down hard on the table as he yelled at the three sitting directly across from him.

Liechtenstein, still clutching the tea tray in her petite fingers, peered around Switzerland who hung motionless in the doorway. A tall blonde with a serious face and an intense blue eyed stare, as equally disturbed as Austria, glared at the busty brunette who sat beside him clutching the collar of a gaunt, white haired man. It seemed the two had swept themselves up in a scrap, the woman glaring intensely at the pale fellow who covered his face with his hands in fear of being punched again.

"Austria this was a mistake!" The blonde man stood furiously and pried the woman from the other man's shirt. "Nothing good comes of these two. They can't even sit through a meal without going after one another!"

Austria pounded on the table again, causing the delicate crystal glasses before him to ring softly in displeasure of the rough disturbance. "Don't you think I can see that?! What happened to all of us? We all used to be great." He turned to the woman who groped for her foe from behind the blonde. "Hungary! Sit yourself down and leave him be!" Austria demanded.

Hungary gritted her teeth. "No, not until he apologizes!"

Austria narrowed his eyes wrathfully. "Germany, stop this madness!"

Germany, always happy to help, held Hungary at bay by the front frills of her dress with one hand before reaching down and pulling the other man's hands from his face. "Prussia, apologize now!" He barked.

Prussia plugged his ears at the strength of his brother's tone. "Geez, shut up! And all I did was point out how sexy her boobs are! It was just a damn compliment. Girls love that!"

Hungary reached out violently from behind Germany, throwing another swing but fortunately missing. "No they don't you idiot! It's creepy and immature and it shows how much of a womanizer you really are!"

"What, are you mad that they're not as big as Ukraine's?" Prussia bit with a self-conceited smirk.

Hungary snarled and shoved Germany to the side. "You little prick, I'll _kill_ you!" She screamed.

Prussia gasped and threw his hands over his face once more, but stopped when Austria stepped nonchalantly in front of him as a shield. Hungary blinked and stopped in her tracks, fist suspended in the air as she stared blankly at her former husband. She couldn't attack Prussia if Austria was in the way; she would never be able to forgive herself is she inadvertently struck him in the process. She still cared for him, and he was going to use it to the best of his advantage.

"Move, Austria." She ordered as sensitively as she could, letting her fist drop quickly to her side.

"No."

"_Please,_ move."

"No. You two need to sit down and get along…or at least be quiet." Austria crossed his arms in an aristocratic fashion and willed his irritation to boil down. "I invited all of you here as guests, as _friends_, and I expect you to behave while on my property." He sighed and ran his fingers slowly through his hair, careful not to mess it up. "I don't have many visitors anymore, and I'm assuming that the rest of you don't either. Was I wrong to think that this could ever go smoothly like I was hoping?"

Hungary blinked at the question and watched Prussia stick his tongue out in satisfaction at her crushing defeat. Finally but grudgingly, she turned away and returned to the table, sat in an empty chair, smoothed her dress across her thighs, and grabbed a cherry topped pastry before shoving the whole thing into her mouth with a frown.

Germany nodded to Austria and the rest of them took their rightful place at the table, Prussia bounding after them, happy that he had somewhat won the fight.

"Switzerland, why don't you and Liechtenstein come and sit with us?" Austria offered, as if he had forgotten the entire ordeal.

Switzerland blinked, but didn't disapprove or complain. He moved forward and positioned himself stiffly between Germany and Hungary, who continued to hurriedly stress eat to feed her metabolism. Liechtenstein reluctantly took the only available seat next to Prussia and stared down at her lap when he glanced over to examine her expression.

She had always seen him as more a pest than anything. For one, the fact that he was still possessed the healing factor of a nation without having a country to govern bothered her, even though it shouldn't have. He was supposed to have dissolved with his state, but still, he remained as if some unseen force has chosen him to live on. Prussia knew it too, and was anything but kind about the matter. He used it to his advantage by portraying himself as a god amongst men, and persuaded normal folk to give him whatever he wanted when he wanted it. Unfortunately, they were always happy to oblige. Secondly, his crude and selfish nature was nothing less than irritating. He was constantly puffing himself up and was only out for his own personal gain, which Liechtenstein found extremely un-honorable of him.

Germany turned to Switzerland, trying to break the awkward silence that hovered over the group. "I haven't seen you in a while." He began.

Switzerland didn't make eye contact. He merely nodded and reached forward, grabbing a tea cake.

"How is the manufacturing business?"

"Fine. We're up from last quarter."

"That's good. Who's your top trading partner now?"

"You." Switzerland glared up at him for his negligence. "You've been for a while."

Germany shrunk back a bit in surprise. He nodded slowly at the small talk. "Oh, still? I thought America would have topped me in the ranks by now."

Immediately, Prussia turned away and stifled a laugh. "You'd like that wouldn't you, West? Big, strong, America on your back?" He giggled.

Germany seemed perplexed. "What are you laughing at?"

"Really, you don't get it?" A look of disappointment washed over Prussia's pale face. "Damn, you head keeps getting thicker and thicker." He tapped his younger brother lightly between the eyes, and received a swift bat from the back of Germany's hand.

Austria looked up from the glass he had brought to his lips. "Language, Prussia."

Prussia leaned forward a bit, placing his palms on the table for stability. For a moment he watched Austria intently, glaring almost forebodingly at him as he remained still as a statue.

"What'd you say?" He asked in a delicate pitch.

Austria peeked up again. "I said, watch your language." He stated again. "Did you not hear me?"

In an almost instant and uncharacteristic shift in character, Prussia raised a finger and jabbed it menacingly across the table, grinding his deep stare into Austria's forehead and making him fidget in his chair. "I thought you said that. Don't fucking test me!" He growled steadily scouring each feature of Austria's soft face with the same meticulousness of a soldier examining a firearm.

Liechtenstein watched from the corner of her eye as Germany reached up and gripped Prussia's bony shoulder before leaning in and hurriedly whispering something in his ear. Prussia held firm with a tight jaw, rigid like an animal ready to pounce and cleave its prey to slim, blood-spattered, strips. Finally and with a great deal of effort, he peeled his crimson gaze away and took a deep shaky breath, hastily pushing back from the table and standing unbendingly. He turned briskly on his heel and left the room without a word, the sound of his footsteps gradually fading as his heels clicked across the wood floors.

Hungary swallowed a mouthful of sugary cake and raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" With the question, everyone focused their attention on Germany, hoping for an answer to Prussia's abnormal and bizarre behavior.

Germany held his palms up defensively, and Liechtenstein noticed that he was sweating. "Prussia has changed over the years, but everything is fine. Just leave him alone for a while and he'll be back to his normal self."

Hungary rolled her eyes. "I like him this way. As long as these mood swings keep him out of the room, I think I could get used to it. It'll keep his big mouth quiet."

Germany frowned and looked to the side. "He has gotten to be quiet lately." He paused, then straitened up. "Don't get used to it. I told you Prussia would be fine."

Switzerland snorted. "How do you put up with that every day? He's like a child."

"He is a pain, but he is still mein brother!" Germany snapped.

Austria yawned and too pushed himself up. "It's getting a bit crowded in here. Why don't we all go outside and take a walk?" He suggested, changing the subject and motioning with a hand to the picturesque garden outside. "The flowers are lovely this time of year."

The other four exchanged a few glances and mutual shrugs before wiping their mouths on the backs of their hands and following Austria's lead. Liechtenstein straitened herself up in her chair and tugged at Switzerland's sleeve when he passed by her.

"Big brother, I'm tired from walking," she lied sweetly, desperate for time to herself. "Can I stay inside and rest?"

Switzerland hesitated, but finally nodded. "That's fine. I don't want your feet to blister."

Liechtenstein gave him a large smile and hugged his arm. "Thank you." She cooed.

"Yeah, whatever." Switzerland swiftly concealed the uneasy blush that had flooded over his round cheeks. "If you need anything, I'm assuming that Prussia is going to be in the house since he can't handle the bright sunlight. Go to him if you have a problem with anything, ok?"

"I will." Liechtenstein nodded at her brother's orders and flashed another wide smile a bit too conspicuously.

Switzerland narrowed his eyes a bit at her. She was acting a bit eccentric for his taste, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was that was bothering him. Finally he turned and followed the others. Liechtenstein stared at the doorway until she heard the front door open and then close with a click. Finally she sank into her seat and sighed long and low. Putting on a proper act for her brother was exhausting now a-days. It was a constant process of covering up her now woman-like and mature personality, and replacing it with the sweet and tender personality that Switzerland had grown to love. She watched as the maid moved forward on light feet and began collecting the plates and dirty utensils from the table. She too seemed tired as she moved about sluggishly.

Liechtenstein looked up at her. "Did you have a long day too?" she asked.

The maid sighed. "You could say that." She half chuckled. "Austria is such a nice man, but he runs me into the ground sometimes."

"I know the feeling. My older brother is very proper, but has a temper sometimes." Liechtenstein explained. "And all he sees me as is his little sister, but-"

"You're getting older?" The maid asked, cutting her off as she stacked the plates. "Sweetie, I was in the same predicament several years ago. Now, I'm not a country, but my older brother had the same temperament as yours does. He meant well, but he never wanted me to grow up and live my own life." She paused and looked at her feet before returning her gaze to the short country sitting below her. "Sometimes you have to be a bit of a rebel before they see that you're ready to go off on your own."

Liechtenstein listened intently to the woman's abrupt spill of advice. Rebel? But she couldn't do that to Switzerland…He worried so much about her. She wrung her hands slowly in her lap and uncrossed her legs.

"But, Switzerland cares so much about me." She pointed out.

The maid looked at her with soft eyes. "Honey, I can tell that he loves you with all his heart just by watching him. But I also see a girl that's forced to pretend to be a child that she no longer is. You need to tell him how you feel."

Liechtenstein closed her eyes. "Do you think it will work?" She mumbled. Truth be told, she was terrified of her brother's judgment. What if he criticized her instead of giving her the tiny bit freedom she so sought? She didn't want to fully leave him, but she didn't want to be under his firm protection and isolation for the rest of her days either. It was a thorny mix of emotions that made her a bit sick to her stomach.

The maid placed chapped hand on Liechtenstein's shoulder and thought long and hard. Finally she gave the blonde girl a kindly smile. "Sure it will. He may be mad for a while, or may need some time to warm up to the idea, but if he loves you as much as I see he does, he will always be there for you and do anything to help you bring out the person you are inside."

Liechtenstein had never met a woman quite like this, and was unsure of how she went from silent in the corner to openly voicing her powerful advice like she had known Liechtenstein for her entire life. It was quite a miraculous change of personality. She was so sensitive and warm hearted, with a patient and a tolerant face.

"Thank you." Liechtenstein breathed, fighting back the fat tears that threatened to spill across her apple-like cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie." The maid gave her a small pat on the back. "Now, I know we just met but you seem like a sensible woman. If you ever get into any trouble, or need to talk to someone, you call Austria and ask for Janica, that's me, or Florian, the kind old man who's tended to the garden ever since Austria has become frail. You can always come here. That's what the other one does." She jabbed a thumb at the door. "Gilbert always calls in for Florian. Seems that he's the only one who ever wants to listen to the poor boy since he's been sick."

Liechtenstein cocked her head and wiped her eyes on the back of her hands. Gilbert? Did she mean Prussia? "Really? But Prussia is always so confident. And what do you mean by sick? Sick like he has a cold?" She pondered slowly, curiosity peeked. She was a kind soul, but even she couldn't resist the urge to give in to her womanly instinct to gossip about her peers.

Janica picked up the china and balanced it skillfully in her palm. "I'm not sure about the sickness. He's been laid up a while is all that I've heard from Florian. He won't tell me nothin' else." She paused and shifted topics. "I'm not going to lie, Gilbert's a downright devil on the outside, but if you poke around him long enough he opens up a little; he's actually a fairly decent boy...It seems that he's been having some problems with his health, again I'm not sure what it is, but I've noticed that whatever it is has started eating away at him a great deal. At least from what I can tell. I hear Florian on the phone with him for hours sometimes while he works on the flowers, and Gilbert is just talking away. Hell, he'd talk you to death if you'd let him."

That much, Liechtenstein could accept as true. Prussia was unquestionably a talker when there was another person in the room, but not many people listened to his excited rants much anymore. They had heard everything he had said over the years and, frankly, all of it had gotten to be old news. The stories of past invasions coupled with how good a leader his friend Old Fritz* had become before death had gotten to be a complete bore.

Janica continued. "He talks to me when he visits Austria in person about once a year to discuss their political spats. He's sort of a messenger for his younger brother, sending all of that political mumbo jumbo back and forth, here and there." She pushed a stray white hair behind her ear with a free hand. "He's such a sweet boy when he wants to be, but damn he is a talker." She said again. "He has the busiest mind I've ever known in my years around you countries, besides his baby brother, those Italy boys, and that sweetheart Spain, bless their hearts. One subject to another, one to another, _constantly_. But put that mind to work, and that boy is sharp." She gave a matter-of-fact nod.

Liechtenstein raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Sharp?" She willed the old gal to keep on.

Janica blinked, as if surprised by the question. "Yes, well, he's smart with mechanical things at least, but not in a sense of what's right or wrong. He finds the most efficient ways to solve any problem if by machine." She set the plates down and sat in the nearest chair facing Liechtenstein directly. "About 20 years ago when I first came to Austria from America to marry my husband, I had just started work here in the political house as a maid, my car had broken down on the countryside when Gilbert was coming to visit Austria for a political debate happening in Vienna. Now that boy only had a screwdriver and a ratchet, and to this day I don't know how he fixed my car, but he did it in less than an _hour_."

"Well, he did teach Mr. Germany about engineering." Liechtenstein pointed out.

Janica got up and took the plates once again. "I wouldn't be surprised. Those German engineers are the damn best in Europe. Well, I'd better be off now; I've got to wash the eatery before Austria comes back in and gripes me all the way to kingdom come. Remember, if you need anything at all ask Austria for Janica or Florian, and we'll always be there for you."

Liechtenstein stood too and hugged Janica strongly around the waist. "I will. Thank you very much."

Janica moved towards the door and exited. "Good luck with your brother!" She called from down the hallway.

Liechtenstein gave a tiny giggle to herself, but frowned when the room fell silent once more. A lone bird sang out a melancholy tune from the garden, signaling to its brethren of the many countries approaching its nest from the garden trail. The beautiful golden hair of her brother caught her eye, and she noticed that he had trailed back behind Austria and Hungary, who had taken up a lively conversation of their own, to talk business with Germany. Liechtenstein giggled to herself once more. The strict look upon Switzerland's face didn't match his petite figure. Germany was a good foot taller than he and his stride nearly twice as long, but still, Switzerland seemed to be ordering him around in a commanding way as though he presided with unlimited influence over the other country. Germany appeared fascinated with Switzerland's body size as well, every so often scanning his height from head to toe as he continued on his long, business rant.

The sound of footsteps far down the hallway alerted Liechtenstein. She blinked and turned in her chair, looking over her shoulder at the empty doorway, then back at the table. Was Janica coming back because she forgot something? There wasn't anything left on the table but the linen cloth and a…book? Liechtenstein cocked her head and leaned forward a bit over the table, examining the small spiral journal. Seems she had neglected to notice it before. It resembled an artist's book and the paper appeared heavy, ideal for drawing and inking. She reached out and snatched it from the table, turning the cool cover over in her hands a few times. Liechtenstein hadn't remembered Janica ever setting a book down. She shrugged and stood; might as well be kind and take it to her.

Before Liechtenstein could take two steps she spun around and slammed right into whoever had been standing, quiet as a mouse, behind her. She yelped in surprise and stumbled backwards, landing hard on her backside with a small squeak and dropping the little book. The cover burst open and dozens of papers flew out, scattering themselves across the floor in a shambolic fashion. Still in a daze, Liechtenstein blinked and stared at the mess she had made, before looking up at the mystery person. Prussia down at her from where he stood, a half-irritated but equally bemused frown pasted across his face. Liechtenstein cringed and shrunk back against the floor when he leaned forward to examine her. He seemed inquisitive in her ways, with an almost child-like curiosity about the way she winced under his gaze and pressed herself to the wood of the floor.

"Why are you still inside?" He asked simply. "You didn't go out with your prick brother?"

Liechtenstein blinked and swallowed. She swiftly pushed herself to her knees and began collecting the papers from the flooring, stuffing them back under the cover of the mystery book, while she over thought the simple question. "U-Um…" She struggled to find an answer, sifting through the array of cluttered thoughts reverberating in her skull as she intentionally avoided Prussia's unnerving eye color.

Prussia laughed at her nervousness, but his enjoyment in the situation quickly faded when he noticed the small journal she had been holding. "Hey!" He snapped, flying down to the floor and snatching the book from Liechtenstein's hands. "Where the hell did you get this? This is very important and has a lot of top secret stuff in it!"

Liechtenstein frowned. The book was Prussia's? She would have never expected him to carry such an unimportant and undecorated object around with him.

"I-I'm sorry." She mumbled, still clutching a few papers. She watched Prussia scramble around in a hurry, scooping up each sheet as quickly as he could, before examining the papers in her hands. Upon thorough investigation of them, Liechtenstein's eyes widened in disbelief.

Upon each paper was a lightly etched drawing of a bird, each varying in species. The drawings were done in pencil with minimal ink accents, each feather meticulously sculpted with the utmost precision and care, leaving them with gorgeous, authentic features. The sheer artistry of the beautiful portraits astounded her; how could anyone have captured an animal in such a pristine and magnificent way?

Liechtenstein cocked her head in awe as she closely scrutinized each of the animal's portraits. "Wow…" she breathed in fascination, holding the pages up to the light of the window to better perceive each detail.

Immediately Prussia grabbed the drawings from her hands and glared at her a moment. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked. "This is my stuff!"

Ignoring Prussia's irritated poutiness, Liechtenstein crawled forward and took the papers back to finish looking through them. "Did you draw these?" She asked, finally making eye contact.

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because they're cute." Much to her own surprise, Liechtenstein smiled warmly up at him.

Prussia grinned, letting his irritation flood away at the chance to feed his massive ego. "Of course I drew them." He replied proudly. "But I wouldn't call them cute; my unique drawing style is made of sheer awesome."

Liechtenstein blinked. "They're all birds though-"

Prussia cut her off. "So? I like birds!"

"I wasn't going to say that was bad. I only wanted to ask if you can draw other cute things too."

"Geez, they're not cute! They're badass. And of course I can, who do you think I am?"

Prussia pushed himself up from the floor and went to leave, but Liechtenstein got up and quickly followed, scurrying after him and falling in step at his side.

"My brother can draw cute things." She pointed out, following the white-haired man down through the hallway as he picked up his pace, trying to leave her behind.

Prussia shrugged. "So?"

Liechtenstein looked down at her feet as she walked. "I've always wanted to know how to draw. I ask Switzerland to teach me but he's so busy." She thought a moment, contemplating on the slightly disturbing thought that had worked its way into her head. Was she really about to ask such a strange question? Liechtenstein took a deep breath and nodded to herself. "Since you're not a country anymore, you're not busy…right?"

Prussia watched her carefully and shrugged again. "I help West with his work." He gave a nonchalant sigh. "It's pretty tough stuff. I have to sort political papers, go to debates, all of that. It's alright to be intimidated; I _am_ a diplomat, after all." He stretched, trying to make his job sound more impressive than it actually was.

Liechtenstein nodded slowly, a bit disappointed. "Oh. If you weren't so busy, I was going to ask you something." She peeked up at him from behind her golden bangs, hoping that her tender voice and expressive eyes would peak his curiosity and will him to abide by her request once she asked.

Prussia abruptly stopped. "Ask for what?" He prodded, trying to mask his excitement. Someone had finally taken a bit of interest in him, and he wasn't about to let it slip away. He would do anything to pull himself out of his current state of near seclusion, even if it was to receive attention from a small country like Liechtenstein.

Liechtenstein wrung her hands nervously. "Since my big brother doesn't have time to teach me how to draw, um..." She paused. "Would you?" Her voice was barely audible as she spoke in a shaky tone. She had never really verbalized much with Prussia, so she was unsure of how she was supposed to address him or even act while around him.

Immediately, Prussia had the intense impulse to jump to an eager conclusion and agree. However, he had hidden his loneliness for years, and had become a master of keeping it from the view of others. He had to play off of an offer to enjoy potential human interaction as coolly as possible to preserve his secret. Prussia couldn't just let himself look like some lonesome recluse, or an old hermit who never left the safety of his bedroom. He smiled deviously to himself. Perhaps he could make Liechtenstein work a bit for his answer; it could be fun.

"I don't know," He replied casually. "I'm _really_ busy." He crossed his arms and glanced nonchalantly over at Liechtenstein who had worked herself up in a small fluster, terrified that her opportunity had passed her by.

"Please?" She begged softly. "Big brother can't teach me and the only others I know who can draw are Italy and his brother, but they talk too fast and I can't understand them." She tugged a bit at his sleeve. "Won't you teach me?"

Prussia turned away, trying with every fiber of his body to stifle the smile that threatened to appear on his face. It had been awhile since anyone had begged him for anything...Years for that matter. "Well, I could try to find some time." He replied finally.

Liechtenstein never thought she would be happy to spend time with Prussia as she jumped a bit and grinned. "Thank you! I'm so happy." She giggled giddily.

Prussia held up a hand. "If," he began, "You do something for _me_." He wasn't done toying with her yet.

Liechtenstein could literally feel her enthusiasm leak away from her body like a slow, viscous waterfall. She knew there would be a catch, but had been so preoccupied with winning Prussia over that she had forgotten to raise her guard to his devilish tricks. Her shoulders slumped and she looked to the side, afraid of what was to come.

"What do you want?"

"What do you have?"

"Um…I could let you stay in my country for vacation free."

"Boring. What else? Any money?"

"Not really…I could ask my brother to give you some free military supplies, maybe."

Prussia gave an over-exaggerated sigh. "_B_-_oring_!" He cried again. "All of that is so last century. I need something that I can actually use today, right now. Is a war going to break out tomorrow? Hell no! So why would I need more military supplies? West'll take them from me and keep them anyway for his collection." He thought a moment, then snapped, thrilled that he had figured out what he wanted. "I want chocolate. A lot of chocolate!"

Liechtenstein blinked in disbelief at the incongruous request. "C-chocolate? I can go buy you some chocolate." She suggested, trying to figure where his thought process was moving with the proclamation.

Prussia shook his head in dissatisfaction. "Nein, I want you to make it." He pointed at her in a matter-of-fact way. "I've always wanted someone to make chocolate for me."

Liechtenstein had never felt more confused. What brought him to the conclusion that she knew how to make chocolate of all things? Discomfited, she stiffened. "But I can't make chocolate." She had never known how, and it sounded hard to figure out.

Prussia scrunched up his face and threw his hands on his hips. "Really? Go ask your stupid brother how to make it. Swiss chocolate is supposed to be really good, and I know that you live close to him, so you can't back out." His argument had quite a bit of validity to it, and he knew that Liechtenstein couldn't weasel away from his demands now.

Man, Prussia was persistent. All he had to do was go to a local store and pick up some imported Swiss chocolate himself; it wasn't exactly exclusive to just Switzerland…But still, Liechtenstein felt that it would be pointless to argue with a master of the art. Either way, Switzerland was very busy, so it would be tough to get him to agree to such a time consuming task and leave his work just to help her with it.

"Well?" Prussia asked, tapping her on the shoulder to bring her back to reality.

Liechtenstein tightened the bow in her hair and gave Prussia a small smile, weary of his obnoxious voice. "I'll ask big brother to teach me." She said finally, still trying to process how on earth her brother would find the time to instruct her on the ways of making candy.

"Yes!" Prussia flew forward and grabbed hold Liechtenstein, who squealed in discomfort when he wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny waist and spun the two of them around. He buried his face in the nape of her neck as he shook her, causing her to flail a bit in shock. "Bring all the stuff to mein brother's house in week to make it and I'll teach you to draw!"

Liechtenstein coughed when he released her to the floor, rubbing her sore stomach and taking a gulp of air to restore her lungs. She nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but jumped in surprise when the front door of Austria's house flew open, hitting the wall behind it.

Germany poked his head through the doorway. "Prussia, we're leaving. Hurry up." He commanded promptly, motioning his brother to follow.

Prussia didn't seem pleased. He groaned and threw his hands before him in a huff. "Give me a minute!" He turned back to Liechtenstein and flashed her a wide toothy grin. "Don't forget." He warned.

Liechtenstein crossed her arms behind her back, rocking a few times on the balls of her feet. "I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Prussia had turned and bounced off to where his cross younger brother stood, flying through the front door and out into the vivid sunlight of the afternoon and through the tall ornamental grass of Austria's front lawn. She heard Germany scold him for not being more careful in the light and grass, since he burned so easily and had allergies, and blinked when Prussia retorted with a self conceited laugh and several nasty words.

Liechtenstein gave herself a petite smile when the door finally closed with a soft thump. "I won't forget. Promise."

* * *

*Old Fritz: The nickname for Frederick II, "Frederick the Great", King of Prussia. He was praised for his many victories and well thought out military tactics.

**Tea**: Hope you enjoyed. There aren't many supporters of the PruLiech ship, which is very sad, because everyone thinks it's a crack pairing. While it technically is in the show and Manga, the Prussian public and people of Liechtenstein did interact a bit during the Austro-Prussian war, when Prussia accused Liechtenstein of something that I can't remember. Anyway, I'm not really one to support a pairing just because it has historical meaning, I was just using that as an example of how PruLiech isn't total crack. Hope you enjoyed and **please** **review** **if** **you** **read!** Thanks!

-Love the ship? Add NoTeaForYou to your favorite/following authors list, because there is more to come! (It's fine if you don't want to, just a suggestion!)


	2. Your File, Your Smile

**Tea:** Wow, talk about a turn around. I didn't expect this many favorites/follows to this fanfiction, I know it's not much but it's still a lot for this pairing since it's not popular, and I sincerely thank all of you for the support! And to Awesome Wallflower for their kind review, I am glad that the pairing has started to grow on you. It used to not be my OTP. In fact, I hated it and thought that it was ridiculous when I first entered the Hetalia fandom, but over the past couple of years I've completely fallen in love with PruLiech. And, as a guy I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's so adorable and so super fluffy! Anyway, please review if you read and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Liechtenstein yawned blearily, trudging with bare feet across the cool tile of Switzerland's freshly swept kitchen. It was practically noon, but still a twinge of drowsiness continued to throb in the back of her eyes, leaving her petite body heavy with fatigue. It hadn't taken long to return from Austria, but such a trip always left Liechtenstein weary. She stretched her arms wide and blinked the sleep from her eyes. Switzerland was awake and fully dressed, casually but crisp, in a long white work shirt and pressed dark brown trousers cinched with a black belt and silver buckle. His feet too were bare, a rare sight, as he scrubbed lightly at all of the extensive kitchen's long granite countertops with a damp rag.

Liechtenstein came up behind him and hugged him softly around the waist, feeling him stiffen a bit at the surprise. "Good morning." She mumbled drowsily.

Switzerland stopped cleaning and examined her over his shoulder. "I wouldn't call it morning, it's almost noon." He replied. "Did you sleep well?"

Liechtenstein buried her face in his warm back and nodded, not letting go like Switzerland had hoped she would. "M-hm. I'm still tired though."

Switzerland resumed his duties, despite the clinginess of his sister. "Get something to eat and go lay down again." He suggested. "We don't have anything to do today, so I wouldn't mind."

Liechtenstein let go and watched her brother meticulously scrub away at the flat surface, making sure that no angle was left unattended to. He didn't have anything to do today? That was peculiar enough in itself. Even on Switzerland's days off he would take up cleaning or sorting bills and receipts into their respective file folders. He must have already done all of it, leaving only the kitchen to tend to due to the constant dirtying of its surfaces.

Liechtenstein pushed herself up on her tip-toes and stretched her fingertips across the counter to one of the two wooden bread boxes, flipping up the cover and withdrawing a piece of Bürli* before taking a small nibble from the end.

"Do you want any margarine?" Switzerland asked, glancing over at her.

Liechtenstein shook her head. "No, I'm alright. Thank you."

She moved across the kitchen, crossing to the large door leading outside to the extensive hand build deck. A soft breeze flooded lightly across the Swiss countryside, a flock of birds riding its gentle coattails with black wings spread open and un-flapping. In the distance, a dog howled out, sparking the movement of chattering pups all throughout the rolling countryside. Liechtenstein took a deep breath and leisurely closed her eyes, leaning against the railing of the deck as she took another bite of bread. The air was crisp and clear, tinged with the fragrant smell of the sweet mountain draft. She swallowed and sighed to herself, opening her eyes once more. A small brown bird with a squat body had landed on the wood, pecking innocently at the bread crumbs she had dropped around her feet. Liechtenstein giggled and pulled a good sized crumb from her bread and, careful not to scare away the bird, slowly dropped to her knees. She held out her hand to the tiny animal, motioning it to take the little morsel from her thin fingers with a smile. The bird hesitated, but gradually hopped forward on skinny legs, stopping with a soft peep before snatching the offered sustenance and flying swiftly away. Liechtenstein stood up and watched it go, riding the wind far off over the neighboring summer home towards the mountains. She loved birds. They were simple in their motives and could go anywhere they wanted, souring off into the balmy daylight or the cool caress of the moon without having to worry whether or not anyone would disapprove. They could merely be who they wanted to be without a care in the world. Liechtenstein blinked as memories of the previous day flooded back over her mind. Prussia liked birds too, it seemed. Not many people or countries held that love; in fact many found birds to be a nuisance due to their sometimes shrill songs. Liechtenstein didn't think this way, however. The songs were like the human voice, some sweet, some rough, some loud. It gave them character and defined their personalities. She turned back to the countryside, finishing of the piece of bread with a few quick bites. She wondered if Prussia thought the same way about the beautiful voices of birds. Did he have a favorite maybe?

"Here," Switzerland startled Liechtenstein from behind, handing her one of two small cups of tea, "I made some tea this morning and it's still hot."

Liechtenstein smiled and took the delicate cup. "Thank you."

She took a sip of the warm liquid, but immediately felt her stomach drop. She had completely neglected to remember Prussia's request! She swallowed hard and with great difficulty, glancing over at Switzerland who had rested his elbows on the deck's railing as he admired the afternoon view. He had mentioned that he wasn't busy at the moment, but Liechtenstein knew in the back of her mind that Switzerland would want a reason as to why she needed to learn how to make chocolate. As she thought through the situation, she became more and more apprehensive of the result. Even if he did agree to teach her, she had agreed to go to Germany for Prussia's drawing lessons, something that Switzerland would come with her to attend personally. He loathed Prussia. Switzerland saw him as a bad influence and a potential marauder, due to his past reputation of stealing when invited into someone else's home. Liechtenstein didn't trust him much herself, but Germany was going to be in the house and if Prussia pulled anything suspicious she was sure that Germany would put an end to it. But how would she get there without Switzerland coming with her? She couldn't just say she was going to learn how to draw…

"B-Big brother?" She started cautiously, taking another tense sip of her tea.

Switzerland continued to scan the landscape, steaming cup clutched evenly between his palms. "What is it?" He replied calmly, reaching up and brushing his golden hair from his face as a succinct gust flooded the dell.

Liechtenstein felt her heart escalate as she struggled not to look conspicuous, holding her facial expression as blank as possible out of fear that she appeared edgy. If she blew this now, her chances of the plan ever working were going to slip away from her. And if that happened, she would defiantly loose a fair portion of Switzerland's trust that she still partially relied on _and_ Prussia's. Not that she so much minded losing his when she had only just started talking to him, but he was her only way of reprieve from her stuffy lifestyle.

"You're not busy today, so could you teach me how to make…"

Switzerland raised an eyebrow. "Make what? If it's about tax sheets I can show you again." He suggested.

Liechtenstein shook her head. "N-No, I was wondering if you could teach me how to make chocolate. The good kind that you sell in your country." She asked, quiet as a mouse.

Switzerland blinked in confusion. "Why do you need to know that?"

Liechtenstein's shoulders slumped in discontent. She knew that he was going to ask that. Hurriedly, she ran through the situation in her head, looking for every possible way to fool her brother. She thought fast, her mind moving a mile a minute until she came to something that peaked her interest. It was outlandish, ridiculous, and had a high possibility of failing, but it was the only thing she could think of.

"Well, do you remember how the next world meeting is going to be in Mr. Germany's house?" She piped up finally.

Switzerland nodded. "I remember. What does that have to do with chocolate?"

Liechtenstein leaned forward, slowly gaining confidence as her brother listened carefully. "He wanted everyone to have something nice to eat, to make his long lectures look less scary, so he asked me if I could help him make chocolate. I have to go over to his home in a few days to show him how." She smiled to herself, satisfied of her lie.

Switzerland, on the other hand, had drawn a frown across his face. "I had just been talking to Germany yesterday about the World Meeting, and he didn't mention this to me at all." He narrowed his eyes. "That country is keeping more and more from me, I feel it. But why did he ask you in my place?"

Liechtenstein blinked, the question throwing her off of her guard. "W-Why?" She repeated in a stutter.

"Yes, why. He could have asked me since it is my recipe."

"W-Well…" Liechtenstein looked around for inspiration, glancing inside at the fat stack of bills that had been sitting on the kitchen table for a few days. "Because he knew how busy you were, and didn't want to bother you." She pointed out, getting herself back on track. "I don't have a lot to do, so I told him that I would go in your place. And I can stay there for a week until the meeting and come home with you. Mr. Germany said he wouldn't mind."

Switzerland set his china on the railing and crossed his arms. "Hm. Maybe I should come with you. That way I can make it without sending you through the trouble. I'll call Germany and ask." He grabbed his cup once more and turned to head off towards the doorway leading inside.

Liechtenstein gasped and jumped swiftly in front of the doorway, nearly tripping and falling flat on her face, blocking Switzerland from entering. He blinked and stared at her a moment in disorientation, eyes wide and completely still. Liechtenstein hurriedly straitened herself up, smoothing the ruffles in her nightgown at a fast pace with her fingertips.

"No, I can go!" Liechtenstein she cried, a little too forcefully for her own good. "I'll be fine don't worry!"

Switzerland swallowed and brushed past her, still eyeing her closely with suspicion. He moved slowly to one of the of the counters and set his tea down gently, the china hitting the granite with a soft chink.

"If," he began, "You want to go this badly, then I can't say no. But the moment something happens, call me and I'll be there."

Liechtenstein squealed with delight. "Great! I promise I'll call you everyday to show you that I'm alright, and I'll come home with you after the meeting." She rambled on. "A-And, I will be very respectful to Mr. Germany, because you say that respect is very good to have in a political relationship."

Switzerland held up hand to silence her constant talking. "Remember to stay away from Prussia." He stated firmly. "You know that I don't trust him. He's a deviant, and he's good at taking advantage of people, especially girls."

Liechtenstein's smile melted away and a she felt a deep, weighty, pressure bear down on her small chest. It was potent and made her want to curl up in a tight ball and allow every pent up frustration to pour from her mouth in one piercing scream to the heavens. If only Switzerland would trust her a bit more...She blinked a couple of times, forcing her disappointment back down her throat and brought her hands together in front of her, intertwining her petite fingers in a reverential manner. She nodded.

Switzerland scoured her face. "Promise me." He pointed in her direction, waiting for her to repeat his words and put him at ease. "Promise me you'll only affiliate yourself with Germany."

With a tiny nod, Liechtenstein looked down at her feet, wiggling her toes to herself to amuse herself. "I promise."

Switzerland took a deep breath and paused, before motioning her over. "Then come over here and I'll teach you how to make chocolate."

* * *

**Berlin, Germany. 6:45 p.m.**

Prussia ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the globe, spinning it again with a smile as the image of several countries whizzed by. Germany glanced over at him from where he sat at the table, glasses perched smartly on his nose as he looked over various papers and documents laid out in neat piles before him.

"What are you doing?" He asked flatly, watching his older brother with a uniform expression.

Prussia looked up from behind the large rustic sphere. "What?"

Germany pointed to the sculpture of the world. "Why are you playing with that?" He elaborated. "Put it away and help me. We have a lot to do before we host the world meeting."

"You mean, _you_ have a lot to do before the world meeting." He rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to help when it's _your_ country?"

A protracted frown etched itself into Germany's long face. "Because I feed you and give you shelter. If you want to live here then you need to do your part."

Prussia blew off the comment with a flippant wave of the hand. He pulled the globe into his lap and crossed his arms over it, burying his face lazily into his sleeves. "I'm your bruder, you wouldn't kick me out." He chuckled a bit, his voice muffled by the fabric of his long shirt.

Germany sighed. Prussia was right; he cared about him too much to get rid of him. On top of that, it was nice having a family member around for comfort, even if that family member was as intolerable as Prussia was sometimes.

"At least sort out the papers for everyone attending." He asked, pushing a fat stack of papers across the wood to where Prussia sat. "They need to be alphabetized by the attendee's political name."

Prussia groaned and looked up, puffing out his cheeks. "Fi-ne!" He moaned, finally complying. "You said political name, right?"

Germany nodded and resumed his work, flipping through various charts showing seating arrangement and placement of the room. Prussia watched him with closely, enthralled with the stern, tired look of his face. How could he have raised such a stingy person? Germany was a complete 180 from his own personality, very unyielding and matter of fact about life's fine points, though Prussia had to admit, there was something to be said for his brother's perfectionism. It was one of the only qualities that he openly shared with his younger sibling. The two often clashed on different views, due to their equally meticulous natures. He sighed and looked down, resting his chin on the globe as he began the tedious job of alphabetizing. It was mind-numbing, and a job he often got stuck doing. He frowned and looked back up at Germany.

"Hey, West?"

Germany sighed stridently, slamming his papers down resolutely on the desk. "What now?" He growled in frustration.

Prussia swallowed. "Does America go in the first group, since his name technically starts with an 'A'?" he asked.

Germany rubbed at his temples and instinctively straitened his glasses, though they didn't need to be. "No. His full name is 'The United States of America.'" He explained. "He goes with the group that starts with the 'T.'"

Prussia nodded quickly and looked back to the papers. He continued to thumb through the rest of the names, stopping to snicker in disgust at Austria's attendance form. Austria didn't need bother to even show up anymore since he wasn't a key player in the world's economy, at least not in Prussia's eyes. He pulled Albania and Afghanistan from the stack, adding America to the bunch anyway. All that the country had written at the top was the name 'America,' so why did he have to be classified into a different group? It didn't make much sense to Prussia, and he assumed that it wouldn't make sense to anyone else but his brother anyway so why abide by such a silly rule? Plus, America always liked to be called out in the first group, so Prussia was doing him a favor in feeding his massive ocean of self pride.

Near the bottom of the stack there were several smaller countries; Lebanon, Cyprus, the Seychelles and…Prussia blinked and tugged Liechtenstein's surprisingly full file from the group. He checked over the photo that had been paper-clipped securely to her background information on the front. She had peculiarly large bottle green eyes for such a petite face, but somehow they still managed to pay a reasonable tribute to her features. However, they were profoundly deep, like two pools flooded with a mix of complex emotions and sprinkled over with an air of mystery. The kind of mystery that showed she was indeed innocent like the world thought, but had a Machiavellian side to her charming and amorous mirage of a spirit. Her smile was tiny and hardly noticeable but unexpectedly affectionate, a small mark drawn under her button like nose. Prussia squinted at the photo. He couldn't tell if her blush was artificially painted on with a peachy rouge or if her round face had naturally be airbrushed soft pink upon her existence. Either way, it was realistic and believable. Slightly intriguing, really.

Prussia slowly shifted his vision up, careful not to alert Germany to his movements, before cautiously slipping Liechtenstein's file from the table down into his lap, positioning it bit by bit beneath the cold brass base of the globe. After hurriedly, but neatly, organizing the rest of the papers into their respective order he gave a huge stretch followed by a spacious yawn.

"I'm going to go read in my room." He yawned to his brother, standing up and circumspectly concealing the file behind the globe and bending over it conspicuously.

Germany looked up and raised an eyebrow, stifling a laugh as Prussia struggled to inch out of the room in his awkward position. "Bruder, why are you walking like that?" He chuckled softly, peering around his sibling when Prussia turned his back to him.

Prussia stiffened and continued moving clumsily towards the doorway out of the room. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Germany looked him over in amusement. "I'm talking about the way you're bent over like that."

"Oh. That…" Prussia looked to the side. "Don't tell anyone but I saw that picture of Hungary on her file," he lied without falter, "and you know how I get around her."

Germany covered his face, embarrassed even though no one else was in the room. "You need to learn how to conceal it better when that happens." He replied uncomfortably, trying not to look over at his brother. "If this happens in public, everyone would know what was happening and you will never hear the end of it."

"Yeah, yeah." Prussia replied hastily. "Sorry I can't magically will my boner away. I'll figure out how to fix it later but now I gotta go."

He slipped out of the room, straitening back up and cursing under his breath when he nearly let the file spill to the floor.

"If you're going to go do it, throw your sheets in the laundry this time!" Germany ordered from the kitchen.

Prussia hurried off down the hallway, proud that he had once again fooled his younger brother. He was so gullible and easy to con. He brushed past several house maids, each gossiping about Germany's personal butler and his new short haircut. Prussia turned the corner and stopped at a dark burnished timber door, forcing the tight close open and striding into the dark room. He flipped the light on with a single flick of the finger and shut the door back quietly behind him. For the most part, his room was spacious and tidy, with the exception of a few causal shirts tossed here and there in bizarre places. The surface of his long work desk was scattered with pens and charcoal drawing pencils, while various drawings were pinned to the wall all above the surface. The doors to his tall wardrobe hung open, revealing many neatly pressed outfits and uniforms hung precisely on their respective hangers and organized thoroughly by color. A large, tattered, Prussian battle flag that he had saved over the years was tacked carefully above his worn headboard.

Prussia moved across the room and replaced the globe back into its rightful place on his desk before running and jumping on his freshly made bed, nearly landing himself on the thick current diary he continued to scribe. He quickly pushed the diary back into his pillowcase before sitting up cross-legged on the blankets. He laid the file out before him and carefully removed Liechtenstein's picture from the front, looking her over once more and setting it delicately aside. He wanted to know more about the country that had taken such awareness in his artistic ability. No one had ever before, not even Old Fritz, so what made her so inclined to pipe up?

Prussia flipped open the manila file and sifted, paying careful attention to every sheet, through the files. Everything was there; political records, military history, and her current list of trading partners. It seemed that she had a very close relation with Switzerland and Austria both as well as to the entire European Union, but the country seemed to be in a bit of distress economically due to the heightening of tax evasion amongst its people. From her track record, she had been described as a 'quiet and inattentive character that was prone to nodding off in meetings or being unmindful of the information provided at such events, weather intentional or non.' Prussia smiled a bit and shook his head. He didn't blame her; those things got really monotonous. All everyone ever did was clash and whine during the world meetings, so it wasn't like the circumstances were new to anyone.

Prussia scattered the papers out, and immediately honed in on Liechtenstein's personal interests and personality used to help other countries understand how debate and converse with her while in her country. This was what he was looking for. He snatched up the report and laid back on the pillow, holding the paper up in front of him as he began to read.

-_Maiden Name:_ Lili Elize Vogel  
-_Alternate Name:_ Lili Elize Zwingli  
-_Political Name:_ Principality of Liechtenstein  
-_Political System:_ Constitutional Monarchy

Prussia paused from reading and frowned. He didn't believe that he had ever known Liechtenstein's real name. He blinked. Did she even know his? He couldn't remember ever telling her, since the two never really talked. After a moment, he shrugged to himself and kept on.

-_Personality/Things to watch out for when visiting the country of Liechtenstein:_ Very inattentive and flighty. Has a tendency to be drawn to specific things and specific ways of honest or kind conversation. When engaging in conversation do not take her evasion of eye contact as a sign of disrespect, it is merely a comfort motion used to avoid the escalation of nerves. Has the propensity to be drawn to persons with artistic or musical ability, both of which she finds highly fascinating and enticing. Overall she is very political and economically savvy, with a kind heart for all persons, once she allows herself to open up, but is wary about forming alliance or foreign relations with anyone not known personally.

When engaging in the culture or air of the country, take into account that Liechtenstein is a soft Romantic, and is highly persuasive and talkative about her own culture. When in country, one should be polite about her habits. These include the need for human interaction, unintentional clinginess, and friendly disposition and blunt honesty towards political subjects. As long as one continues to return the kindness, Liechtenstein should prove to be a valuable economic and ally in friendship.

"Damn it, that's all?" Prussia mumbled, sitting up and flipping the paper over, hoping that there would be more about her likes and dislikes.

Suddenly he froze and let his eyes trail back down to the small portrait of the blonde girl. Prussia felt his jaw lock as his heart escalated to a fixed thump, like a child rapping tenderly on a snare, bringing on that memorable queasy feeling that he had felt for a long time around Hungary in his early years. He wasn't sure what the reaction was, and never had been for that matter, but all he knew was that it made him sweaty and uncomfortable and that he hated it with a passion. Why did he care so much about Liechtenstein all of a sudden? She was a nobody, the girl that no one knew, the insignificant scrap of land smashed between two countries that he had long since fought with. There was nothing special about her in any way…At least that's what he had to keep reminding himself. Yeah, nothing about Liechtenstein intrigued him _at all_. Prussia tossed the paper carelessly to the side and rolled over, crossing his arms behind his neck and messing up his snowy hair. He laughed to himself as he stared at the ceiling, trying to shake off the heavy, sickening, knot that had formed in his stomach. He yawned silently and leisurely closed his eyes. He couldn't let Liechtenstein steal his gaze just because she was the first person to notice and take a liking, at least he thought she had, to him besides his brother in a while. She was only the girl who wanted to draw her life away, and she would be gone as soon as she had fluttered by. Everyone Prussia knew had always come to him, taken what they needed and then left him the same way. It was customary for a person to be left behind as long as the other progressed forwards. He scrunched up his face and rolled back onto his side, unable to stay at ease. But Liechtenstein was different somehow. She made his heart beat up into his throat, and his mind fog in a nauseating mix of confusion and intrigue, leaving him sick to his stomach. Liechtenstein was mounting a psychic assault on his conscious as she danced gracefully through his every thought and, no matter how hard Prussia tried to push her back, she refused to wipe the petite, affectionate, smile from her round porcelain face.

* * *

**Tea:** Alright, slow chapter….Slow chapter _indeed_…But Prussia has sort of put himself in an early stage of denial and it seems that he himself doesn't even know what denial is, yet. I promise things will pick up. Either way, I hope you enjoyed what I put together, and please review if you read! Thanks!


End file.
